The present invention relates to a multiple flash adaptor.
In order to operate a plurality of flash units with a single camera device, hereinafter referred to as "a multiple flash operation", a device called "a multiple flash adaptor" is available which is used to connect the X contact of a camera to contacts which are employed to cause a plurality of flash units to emit light. Furthermore, a system for permitting a camera to detect the electrical signals which are produced by the flash units when the latter become ready for operation has been proposed in the art recently. In the case where a plurality of flash units are operated simultaneously by a device according to this system, it is necessary to suitably process the electrical signals from the flash units.
It is difficult to satisfactorily carry out the multiple flash operation merely by connecting signal lines for transmitting the electrical signals outputted by the flash units. That is, if the time instance when the flash units become ready for operation are different, the camera detects only the electrical signal outputted by the first flash unit to become ready for operation. It cannot be detected that the other flash units are ready for operation. If the X contact of the camera is driven immediately upon receipt of the signal outputted by the first flash unit to become ready for operation, all the flash units will not be operated and the desired multiple flash operation is not achieved.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to eliminate the above-described drawback.